True Feeling
by Ren18
Summary: Sanemi dan Tanjirou tidak pernah sekali pun terlihat akur. Akan tetapi percakapan ringan di antara mereka berdua, membuat sebuah hubungan yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya.


**Disclaimer : Kimetsu no Yaiba Gotouge Koyoharu**

Semua pemburu iblis, baik hashira ataupun peringkat yang berada di bawahnya berlatih untuk pertarungan yang selanjutnya. Begitu pula dengan Tanjirou yang akan menuju pelatihan dengan pilar angin.

Tanjirou tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan pilar angin yang satu itu. Dimulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka hingga saat ini. Tapi Tanjirou tidak pernah benar-benar membenci Shinazugawa Sanemi.

.

.

.

Tanjirou duduk di kawasan pelatihan pilar angin. Menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Ada sesuatu yang istimewa dirasakan oleh Tanjirou. Ia selalu mencium aroma makanan manis yang berasal dari kediaman pilar angin.

Apa itu? Mochi? Ah tidak itu ohagi. Tanjirou memastikan itu adalah aroma dari ohagi. Tanjirou yang penasaran akan aroma manis itu pergi ke tempat asal aroma itu berasal.

Tanpa diduga olehnya Shinazugawa Sanemi berada di sana. Berdiri membawa nampan berisi teh hangat dan beberapa buah ohagi. Tatapan mereka bertemu sejenak dan ketegangan meliputi suasana saat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sanemi bertanya dengan nada jengkel melihat adanya tamu tak diundang itu.

"Ah, tidak. Aku mencium aroma yang manis jadi aku kemari dan melihat. Ternyata itu benar. Apa Shinazugawa-san menyukai ohagi? Aku bisa membuatkan ohagi untuk mu."

'twitch'

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku?" Sanemi terlihat kesal seolah-olah Tanjirou telah mengejeknya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku cukup pandai dalam memasak. Jadi lain kali aku akan memberikan ohagi buatan ku kepada mu Shinazugawa-san."

Tanjirou sama sekali tidak menanggapi tanggapan kesal Sanemi kepadanya. Tanjirou hanya tersenyum lebar dan akan memberikan ohagi kepadanya suatu hari nanti.

.

.

Hari itu cuaca sedang terik. Matahari menjulang tinggi di atas. Pelatihan anggota pemburu iblis sedang diberhentikan untuk sementara. Istirahat, itulah yang mereka sebut setelah latihan layaknya neraka yang mereka jalani.

"Shinazugawa-san!"

"Ini aku Tanjirou Kamado, apa kau ada di dalam?"

Tanjirou yang bingung dengan tidak adanya panggilan dari dalam tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam kediaman pilar angin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku masuk."

Tanjirou melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman pilar angin. Ruangan itu sunyi dan Tanjirou dapat mencium aroma manis dan aroma semilir angin di pagi hari. Udara yang segar dan menenangkan.

Sanemi saat itu sedang menikmati tidur siangnya. Ia tidur dengan pedang kayu yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Tidur tanpa beralaskan apapun, tubuhnya langsung menyentuh lantai kayu.

Tanjirou mendekatinya secara perlahan, memastikan tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun.

"Shinazugawa-san kalau kau tertidur seperti itu kau akan sakit."

Tanjirou dengan hati-hati meletakkan barang bawaannya. Duduk bersimpuh dan meletakkan kepala Sanemi tepat di pangkuannya.

_"Genya... Okaa-san. Aku merindukan kalian."_

Sanemi tanpa sadar menggumamkan kalimat itu.

Tanjirou yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mengelus perlahan kepala Sanemi yang berada tepat dipangkuannya.

Sanemi perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan merasakan perasaan hangat dan nyaman tepat di bawah kepalanya. Rasanya ia ingin tetap tertidur saja. Sanemi yang ingat bahwa ia hanya seorang diri di kediamannya. Merasa was-was dan segera membuka kedua matanya dan melihat siapa yang berani masuk dan mengganggu tidurnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Shinazugawa-san?"

Sanemi terdiam setelah melihat Tanjirou. Ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Tanjirou yang tiba-tiba hadir di kediamannya. Cahaya matahari terbenam menyinari wajah Tanjirou. Sejenak Sanemi terkagum dengan keindahan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Akan tetapi ia segera sadar dan bangkit dengan tanggannya yang mencengkram pipi Tanjirou.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, dasar bocah kurang ajar."

"Shinazugawa-san kau sudah bangun. Aku datang ingin memberikan mu ohagi."

Meskipun Tanjirou merasakan sakit di pipinya, ia tetap berbicara dengan antusias kepada Sanemi.

"Kau menjengkelkan. Aku tidak pernah meminta mu untuk melakukan itu."

"Aku sudah berjanji kepada mu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan ohagi ini? Aku akan membuatkan teh." Dengan nada yang antusias Tanjirou tetap berusaha menawarkan ohagi kepada Sanemi.

Sanemi melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya di kedua pipi Tanjirou. Segera setelah itu ia meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Tanjirou.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti seseorang seperti diri mu." Kata Sanemi lirih.

"Terkadang manusia memang sulit dimengerti." Jawab Tanjirou sembari melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sanemi.

"Aku melukai adik mu dan berniat membunuhnya. Seharusnya kau benci kepada ku."

"Nezuko sama sekali tidak membenci mu dan aku sudah memaafkan mu. Saat aku melihat Nezuko berhasil melawan rasa lapar akan darah mu."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu. Sanemi dan Tanjirou duduk di beranda depan menikmati ohagi dan teh yang dibuat oleh Tanjirou. Sanemi makan dengan lahap tanpa diduga olehnya ohagi buatan Tanjirou jauh lebih baik dibandingkan saat ia membelinya di toko.

.

.

Suara pedang kayu beradu terdengar di kediaman Sanemi. Pagi itu diisi dengan Tanjirou dan Sanemi yang berlatih kecepatan refleks dan tentu saja dapat dimenangi dengan telak oleh Sanemi.

"Kau masih terlalu fokus pada satu hal. Tapi kecepatan refleks mu perlahan sudah meningkat."

"Aku akan memperbaikinya! Terima kasih atas bantuan mu Sanemi-san."

Sanemi meskipun terlihat keras, kasar dan tidak memberi ampun dalam pelatihannya. Tetapi jika ia berniat untuk mengajarkan seseorang maka ia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang itu.

Tanjirou adalah orang yang saat ini, ingin Sanemi lindungi. Selain Genya adiknya yang selama ini ia lindungi dari jauh.

"Sulit dipercaya, mereka latihan bersama." Genya tersenyum melihat kakaknya dapat berbaikan dengan Tanjirou.

Genya saat itu sedang menyelinap dan mengintip latihan mereka berdua. Awalnya ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan kakaknya. Akan tetapi tanpa ia duga Kakaknya sedang memberikan pelatihan pada Tanjirou. Genya sempat khawatir bahwa mereka berdua akan bertarung dan berniat untuk melerainya. Tetapi ia urungkan saat mengamati bahwa mereka berdua tidak sedang bertarung tetapi sedang berlatih.

_"Buk."_

Tanjirou berbaring di tanah setelah kelelahan berlatih dengan Sanemi. Ia bernafas dengan cepat dan keringat mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Izinkan aku untuk istirahat sebentar Sanemi-san."

Sanemi tidak menjawab permintaan Tanjirou dan duduk di samping Tanjirou, mengamati bagaimana anak itu kelelahan setelah latihan yang mereka jalani.

Sanemi tertegun melihat keringat Tanjirou yang mengalir hingga melewati bagian leher jenjangnya.

Tanpa diduga tubuh Sanemi mendekat dan ia menuju area leher Tanjirou. Menjilatnya dan memberikan kecupan ringan di sana.

"Sa-Sanemi-san!" Tanjirou terkejut dengan tindakan Sanemi yang tiba-tiba.

Wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah. Ia benar-benar malu.

Tangan Tanjirou tepat berada di pundak Sanemi, berusaha untuk menjaga jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Sanemi hanya diam dan menatap Tanjirou. Tidak lama setelah itu wajah mereka semakin dekat dan kedua bibir itu saling menempel satu sama lain.

Kedua tangan Sanemi berbaring tepat di samping kepala Tanjirou. Cuaca yang panas keringat semakin mengaliri kedua insan itu, tetapi mereka tidak peduli. Mereka terus melanjutkan kegiatan itu.

Hingga mereka terpisah akibat pasokan oksigen yang menipis. Saliva menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka. Sanemi menyentuh bibir Tanjirou dengan tangannya. Menghapus jejak saliva yang ada dan memberikan kecupan ringan di sana.

Tanjirou yang diperlakukan seperti itu, memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Semburat merah di wajahnya semakin kentara terlihat.

Sanemi hanya tersenyum dan bangkit sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo, istirahat di dalam. Aku ingin makan ohagi buatan mu lagi."

"Eh? Ba-baiklah. Aku akan membuatnya."

Tanjirou segera bangkit dan menerima uluran tangan Sanemi. Mereka masuk dan tidak mengetahui bahwa Genya berada tidak jauh dari tempat latihan mereka tadi.

"Aku akan bertanya hal ini nanti kepada mereka berdua."

Genya yang wajahnya ikut memerah karena malu segera pergi dari tempat itu. Berusaha menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan tangannya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa kakaknya dan Tanjirou memiliki hubungan seperti itu. Ini akan menjadi berita paling menggemparkan di antara kalangan pemburu iblis.

End.

Author's note :

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saya ingin membuat Sanemi x Tanjirou. Saya membuat pairing yang sebelumnya tidak ada. SaneTan??? Padahal saya penggemar ship GiyuuTan tapi malah membuat Sanemi x Tanjirou. Saya harap ini tidak terlalu buruk. Karena agak sulit menggambarkan karakter Sanemi di sini, semoga tidak ooc. Saran dan kritik sangat dipersilakan!


End file.
